The Future Looks Bright
by Heights of the Flames
Summary: On the Decimo's eighteenth birthday, Giovanni, Spanner and Irie present Tsuna with a specially modified Ten Year Bazooka- which of course backfires and ends up sending both him and his fellow mafia bosses two-hundred years into the future. "A lot may change over the years, but it's comforting to know that some things never will..." Birthday fanfiction for Mangafreakforeva.
1. Thanks a Lot, Lambo!

**Authors' Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MANGAFREAKFOEVA! Are you surprised? Are you excited? _Really_ excited? We hope so!**

** I originally intended this to be a one-shot, but maybe it will read better separated into several parts. I'll post one each day and it will be finished by the end of the week. I hope you like it!**

** We, that's is, Longlivemarshmallows, SpringRiverImagination, Wandering Illusionist, Gloomy-Kid and Tsuna 4 Cn4s, just want to wish you the best birthday every! We love you and are EXTREMELY grateful that we are your friend! We hope we're showing it by this fanfiction that we all worked on together!**

** Disclaimer: We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Claimer: Gloomy-Kid owns the cover! °•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

Chapter one: Thanks a Lot, Lambo!

"Happy birthday, Decimo!" Spanner, Irie and Giovanni shouted, handing a sky blue box to their boss and friend, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Tsuna laughed as he saw the specially made package. The whole box showed different elements of the sky, the lid holding a bright sun and white clouds. Two of the sides showed a storm, with lightning and rain falling from the black sky. Another side showed a field of flowers, shrouded in mist. The final side had the Vongola Emblem against a clear sky background.

"Thanks, guys!" The birthday boy exclaimed. "You must have spent so much time on-AHHH!" A scream erupted from Tsuna's mouth as he threw the box high into the air. His chair tipped backwards from the action, causing him to bang his head against the wooden floor. "Ow..."

"Juudime!" Gokudera shrieked. "Are you okay?"

"Wow, Tsuna!" Yamamoto whistled, shaking his head. "I haven't heard you scream that loudly in a while!"

"Or so feminine." Mukuro added with a smirk.

"Are you alright, Tsuna-san?" Yuni asked, bending over the older boy.

"I-I'm fine! It's just that... the b-box..."

Everyone quickly turned to look into the box. Inside was a large, metal cylinder, with an opening at one end and a handle and trigger at the other. The mafia members took a few steps back.

"What's wrong?" The ex-Arcobelano, Reborn, questioned in an annoyed tone.

"It's a Ten Year Bazooka!" Ryohei shouted, running to an extreme far corner.

"Get that piece of junk away from me." Hibari hissed coldly.

"I don't want to go to the future!" Byakuran whined. "There's no me there!"

"Hey! That's Lambo-sama's!" Lambo said indignantly. He tried to reach for it, but I-pin held him back.

"No, Lambo! You only cause trouble!"

"It's actually not a Ten Year Bazooka." Irie stated, stooping to pick up the infamous gift. "It's a Two Centuries Bazooka."

"Oh, sure, that makes us feel so much safer!" Gokudera snorted.

"Shut up and let him explain." Reborn commanded. The Storm Guardian immediately obeyed."Continue, Irie."

The inventor nodded a thanks. "Well, for Tsunayoshi's birthday, Spanner, Giovanni and I decided to make something special and totally unique to the mafia world. Spanner came up with this; the Two Century Bazooka."

Some of the girls clapped kindly, causing Spanner to bow and shoot a smug glance at Giovanni. "It was nothing. I came up with the two centuries idea since it had been that long since the time of Primo."

Giovanni huffed. "It's been four centuries, actually."

"No, Giovanni, I'm afraid it was two."

"Four."

"Two."

"Four!"

"Two!"

"Fo-"

"Two; now shut up before I bite you herbivores." Hibari glared at the two feuding inventors. They stared at their feet with new-found interest.

"The Two Centuries Bazooka works much the same way as the Ten Year Bazooka," Irie continued, adjusting his glasses. "With some minor differences. Because anyone who is shot with the bazooka from this time is sure to be dead in the destined future, we had to modify the bazooka to send its passengers to a exact location. We decided that Primo's Mansion was a good, traditional spot. The other difference is the time; instead of simply ten minutes, it's an hour longer for each additional member of the group shot by it."

"Since two-hundred years has been such a big leap for the Vongola from Primo to Decimo," Spanner concluded. "We thought that Tsuna might be interested in seeing the Vongola two-hundred years from his time."

"Sounds extreme!" Ryohei said loudly.

"Shishishi~I would love to see if Tsuna actually does ruin the Vongola with his foolish morals." Belphegor laughed coolly.

"I'm sure the Vongola is as strong as ever!" Enma softly stated.

"I'm not going!"

"What?"

Tsuna flinched slightly at the roar of questions and disbelief that exploded on his poor ears.

"Why not, Tsuna?"

"Is it dangerous, Tsuna-kun?"

"Haru could protect Tsuna-san!"

"BOO! Coward Tsuna~!"

"Stupid mermaid! Juudime isn't afriad of anything!"

"W-we could go and protect you, Boss."

"Can I still go, byon? Maybe they have flying cars!"

"Master won't even let you drive a regular car, so why would he let you use a flying one?"

"The apple speaks the truth~kufufu."

"Guys!" Tsuna shouted, waving his arms above his head, trying to gain the party's attention. "The reason I'm not going is because, whenever the Whatever-Year Bazooka is fired, something bad always happens! It's a pattern!"

"Haha!" Lambo suddenly laughed triumphantly, catching everyone's attention. They turned to where the cow child had placed himself inside the birthday box, holding the bazooka and pointing it towards the large crowd of guests. "Now it's Lambo-san's!"

"No!" Everyone shouted in horror. Some of the young men lunged at the mischievous young cow, but Lambo already had his hand on the trigger.

"Die, Reborn and Stupidera!" And the trigger was pulled.

Tsuna shielded his face upon reflex. But no pink smoke filled the room. Nothing happened.

"Ha ha!" Gokudera shouted and pointed at the confused Lambo. "It's broken!"

"What?!" Giovanni, Spanner and Irie asked simultaneously.

"But, we worked so hard on that!"

Byakuran patted the downcast Irie on the back. "Don't worry, Shoichi-kun! I'm sure you did your very best!"

"Even though it wasn't good enough!" The oblivious Ryohei added. Tsuna and Yuni glared at him. "What?"

"Come on! This is a party!" Kyoko tried to brighten Spanner and Giovanni's spirits. "Let's play some games!"

• • •

Sometime later, (after Mukuro finished cheating at all the games, Bluebell and Byakuran had eaten half the cake and Gokudera had successfully finished checking all the gifts for possible assassination attempts) Timoteo had an excellent idea to share with his guests.

"Why don't we take a picture of just the bosses? To sort of commemorate today?"

All of the bosses readily agreed. Tsuna, as the birthday-boy, sat down in a large, plush red chair, with Enma and Yuni on either side. Byakuran and Dino stood behind him, all five of them smiling as Lussuria prepared to snap the photo.

"Wait," Yuni said suddenly. "Long Champ-kun just went to the bathroom. Shouldn't we wait-"

"No no no." Timoteo said, shaking his head. "I'm sure he wouldn't want to bother us by waiting for him. Just take the picture, Lussuria; quickly."

As the guests were occupied with preparing for the pictures, nobody noticed little Lambo sitting in a corner under the window, tinkering with his bazooka thoughtfully. "Stupid people, breaking all of Lambo-san's weapons! How else am I supposed to kill Reborn if they keep taking my things and ruining them?" He paused in his rant, as a curious slip of paper caught his attention. "Lambo-san knows that's not supposed to be there." He pulled the tab, the paper easily slipping out.

"Maybe now Lambo-san's bazooka will work!" The cow child hopped up, grinning evilly. "I'll get back at that Loser-Tsuna for letting those meanies take my weapons!"

"Say Vongola!" Lussuria exclaimed to the bosses.

"Vong-!"

"Die!" Lambo shouted maliciously and fired the bazooka. The room was suddenly filled with a suffocating fume and thick, blue smoke. Nobody could open their eyes or mouths, but just groped about looking for a window. After what seemed like hours,Gokudera found one and threw it open.

The smoke soon vanished, bringing with it the strong smells. Just as everything seemed okay again, Adelheid cried out,

"Enma and the others are gone!"

{• • • Years later • • •}

A young man stood quietly on the stone veranda of his very old fashioned mansion, looking at his friends in the training grounds below him. A fond smile crossed his handsome Italian face. It was October and the autumn wind blew his red hair and stung his red eyes. He shivered slightly in his light, white dress shirt, but he didn't move from the railing.

He heard the gentle footsteps of one of his favorite servants behind him, but he didn't turn around. The next moment, there was a knock on the open wooden door and a unnecessarily loud voice called out, "Your tea, Decimo sir! Would you like it out here?"

"Yes, please." He replied.

"I said do you want it out here?" The servant's voice asked louder.

The man chuckled as he turned to face the young woman. "Aria, please remove the music."

"Huh?"

Walking up to her, the red head pulled back her long blond and red hair. As he had thought, a black ear piece was clipped around her right ear. He pressed a small button on its side. "I asked if you would please switch off your music."

Aria laughed, embarrassed. "Oh geez, sorry Decimo sir!" She showed him the golden tray in her hands. "I'm guessing you said to put this down somewhere, too?"

The man nodded. "Yes, on that table there. And I thought I asked you to call me Matteo?"

Aria placed her burden down and began to serve. "Sorry, Decimo sir. But old gram would have a fit if she thought I was being disrespectful to you in anyway. You know what a stickler for tradition she is." She smiled slightly as she thought of her great-grandmother.

Matteo nodded, a smile slowly making itself visible on his own face. "I know; I also know how hard it must be for you to visit her here. This is far less modernized compared to the up to date headquarters you're used to."

"You've got that right!" Aria blushed slightly. "I-I mean, yeah, I'm used to the newer technology and stuff. And this place, though it's pretty and grandmother enjoys it, I just can't help but find it... boring. And unnecessarily complicated." She leaned in closer to Matteo, as if about to share a great secret. "Do you know that we can't even get enough electricity in those outlets to power a vacuum cleaner that doesn't need someone pushing it? I mean, come on! Can you say 'ancient'?"

Matteo laughed outright. "I know this old mansion may not seem like the best place to spend your time, but think of it like a haven." He stood up suddenly and walked back over to the railing, gesturing for Aria to follow him. They stood together looking over the large, green expanse of the mansion's grounds. "A little peaceful island," he continued softly, "for the men and women of this technologically advanced world to escape to something that was so much more simpler."

Aria watched her boss' face and noticed a strange gleam in his bright eyes. Anyone who didn't know him would have said it was the look of a madman. Until her grandmother had explained to her that the young boss was perfectly sane, Aria was one of those people who believed he was slightly mad as well; he was only unusual in the way that he didn't get caught up in the fast pace of the world. That and the fact that he was a terrible romantic.

For a moment, enchanted by her boss' poetic words, Aria stared over the land in silence, thinking about her music player and her new computer that had the latest voice recognition program installed and how she was looking forward to a raise to buy a new, larger electric car. _'Maybe they're not really necessary...'_

She gave her head a firm shake. "You sound like an old man, Decimo sir. A perfect Luddite."

Matteo let out his usual gleeful laugh again. "Thank you, ma'am." He looked as of he might continue, but something made him freeze. "Do you hear something?"

"Now that you mention it..." Aria looked around carefully, her brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "There is some sort of... buzz."

Matteo glanced up. What he saw made his eyes go wide. "Aria! Move!"

He grabbed the woman by her waist and pulled her out of the way just in time to avoid being made into a landing board for two screeching boys.

"Oh my gosh!" Aria screamed in surprise, sitting up and looking at the two figures sprawled out painfully on the veranda.

They were boys, not older than eighteen, with foreign, Asian features. Besides this, there was no other similarity between them. One boy had messy red hair and equally red eyes, which struck both Matteo and Aria as strange, because he looked so like the boss. The other boy was a brunette, his hair sticking up in no particular style and had large, kind, brown eyes, which looked slightly dazed, at the moment.

"Sorry~!" A playful voice called from the air above them. A young man with white hair was gliding on his very large, angelic wings. Under one arm hung a little girl, her black pony tail flapping in the strong wind. Dangling from his other hand was a blond man, with a large tattoo circling his neck.

"Byakuran!" The brunette addressed the winged man in an exasperated, panicky tone. "We would've broken our necks if Enma hadn't used his Gravity Flames to slow down our fall!"

"Oh, you over react, Tsunayoshi~!" The man claimed, landing gently in front of the boys and dropping his male passenger. "Reborn-san probably has your head so hard, a club couldn't crack it! The landing would have felt as soft as landing on a marshmallow~"

"Well I hope their's did..." The blond mumbled, his face in the concrete. He sat up, bruised and glaring at Byakuran.

Byakuran beamed at the boy as he let his other burden down gently. He brushed his hands. "Now then, where are we?"

A sudden click sounding from several guns was heard behind the five intruders. They wheeled around to see three guns, wielded by Matteo and Aria, aimed carefully at their heads.

"Who are you and what did you say about the Gravity Flames?" Matteo asked in a low, warning tone.

The boy named Tsunayoshi squealed loudly and threw up his hands in surrender. "We come in peace! Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I get enough of that in my time!"

Suddenly, Matteo lowered his weapon and a look of disbelief crossed his face. Aria tilted her head at him in concern, though she kept her eyes and guns trained on the strangers. "Decimo sir? You okay?"

"Decimo?" The little girl repeated in confusion. "What Family are you?"

"That's none of your-!" Aria's sharp answer was interrupted by Matteo.

"Vongola... you're the Vongola..."

Three intruders took a step back. The two on the ground got to their feet slowly. "What?"

"And you're Yuni and-and Byakuran!" Matteo pointed to the incredulous looking young man and girl. "Founders of the Millifore Family! And you..." He now pointed to the tattooed man. "You're Dino! The... oh, I can't remember what number, but you were once boss of the Cavallone Family! And you two..." Now he faced the terrified boys with wild, excited eyes. They squeaked softly as he spoke. "You are Tsunayoshi Sawada and Enma Kozato, Tenth Generation Leaders of the Vongola and Shimon Families respectively and the ancestors of my own Family."

"And just who are you?" The man named Dino asked, a wary smirk on his face.

"I am Matteo Sawada, Neo Vongola Decimo and Secondo Neo Shimon-Vongola leader."

Silence and tensity lay thick in the air around the veranda. No one moved or spoke. They simply stared at Matteo with a disbelieving and skeptical look in their wide eyes.

Finally, Tsuna spoke. "Y-you're... a Vongola... Boss?"

Matteo nodded. "Yes."

Tsuna paused before continuing. "Then... you know about me... because you're the boss... and you know about them... because their Families are... your allies?"

"Yes," Matteo repeated.

"Well... aren't you shocked to see us?"

"Sort of."

_**"Sort of?"**_

"Well, there is an old story... about you..." Matteo began uncertainly. "That you were once shot with a special time travel bazooka on your birthday and you and some of your allies-"

"Friends." Tsuna corrected harshly.

"Friends," He amended. "Disappeared for five hours. When you returned home, you never said where you had been or what you had seen. It's been a famous Vongola myth ever since. And... I'm guessing that you're all the bosses and you were... shot with the bazooka... and so now you're here?"

Tsuna bit his lip, wondering how he should answer. Finally, he muttered an affirmative.

Matteo suddenly let out a deep breath. "This is wonderful!" He shouted, surprising the bosses and his servant and simply scaring Yuni, who hid behind Dino. "This is terrific!"

"Decimo sir, I think you've lost it!" Aria shouted.

"No! This is just amazing! Simply astonishing! I can't believe that this should happen to me, during my time as boss. This is just... I can't even find the words!" Matteo grabbed Tsuna's hands and gripped them tightly. "Decimo... I can not express how amazing it is to meet Vongola's greatest leader... next to Primo, of course. And Shimon Decimo," He turned to Enma now, who back away discreetly when he saw the crazy light in the other man's eyes. "To think that I can meet you, the man who led the Shimon Family out of darkness so that they could see the light of the rest of the world once again. This is beyond an honor."

"U-um... thank you?" Enma stuttered. "But... why do you keep saying Neo Shimon-Vongola?"

Matteo looked surprised for a moment, but quickly shook it off. _'Of course there is no union yet,'_ he thought to himself. "Well." He clapped his heads and rubbed them together excitedly. "If you have but five hours to spend exploring this future world of mine, then we must not waste any of it! Aria, be a dear and run to get some more cups for our guests and then we shall be off to explore first the mansion, then the grounds and end with the growing town of Cielo! I just can not believe I am about to have tea with the most legendary mafia bosses of the twenty-first century! It's unbelievable!"

• • •

**Ending Note: We really hope you liked it, Manga-chan and are looking forward to the next chapter! And we also hope that you have an AWESOME 14th BIRTHDAY!**

**:) And thank you to everyone else who have read this fanfiction! (: **


	2. Being Legendary Bosses is Hard

**Authors' Note: Here you go, Mangafreakfoeva! Chapter two! And thank you to everyone else who has reviewed, favorited and followed this fanfiction. We're all so grateful!**

**TO THOSE WHO READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER YESTERDAY: An extra part was added to the end, so you should check back and read it before continuing on with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Claimer: Gloomy-kid owns the cover!**

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The next hour and a half was spent exploring the entire mansion, from the top rooms to the bottom floor. Tsuna was shocked to find how unchanged everything was, as if time hadn't touched it at all, except to replace a few sticks of furniture.

Upon asking Matteo this, the future Decimo answered, "Actually, it's your doing that Primo's Mansion has not been lost to the ages."

"Tsuna's doing?" Dino asked, while looking over some pictures hanging in the hall. He twisted his head in every direction._ 'Modern art sure hasn't improved...'_

"A few years after Tsuna-Decimo became boss," Matteo explained. "He declared that Primo's Mansion was never to be unnecessarily altered for any reason, as a tribute to our Family's founder."

"That's a great idea, Tsuna." Enma exclaimed, looking in awe at his friend.

"W-well, I didn't make it up, remember. My future self did." Tsuna reminded him, rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. _'Why do I feel this strange sense of déjà vu...?'_

"I'm getting bored with this stuffy old place!" Byakuran yawned rudely. "I want to see something new!"

"I'm so glad you asked!" Matteo exclaimed excitedly. "Allow me to escort you to the training grounds!"

"I thought you said nothing of this mansion was altered?" Tsuna asked.

"The training grounds have gone through tens of thousands of renovations since your time." Aria answered the brunette, her hands on her hips. "You can't expect to keep a mafia family's gym room in perfect condition!"

"O-oh yeah... um, sorry." Tsuna looked uncomfortable under the maid's hard gaze.

"May we go visit the kitchen, first?" Yuni asked politely. "I'm a little thirsty."

"What an excellent idea, Yuni-chan!" Byakuran clapped his hands in delight. "While we're there, I can get some marshmallows!"

"Marshmallows?" Matteo repeated with raised eyebrows.

Tsuna, Enma, Dino and Yuni turned pale. "Y-you do have marshmallows in the future, right?" The Chiavaron Boss asked quickly.

"Well of course. But not many people eat them by themselves. We consider them more of an ingredient, now."

The four bosses let out sighs of relief. Byakuran, though, looked in annoyance towards Matteo.

"Well you people of the future are just too picky and prim for your own good, then! If those little pillows of heaven aren't good enough for your taste buds, then I don't know what is!"

"Let's just be happy they still have them, Byakuran." Tsuna smirked discreetly.

As they talked, Aria and Matteo had been leading their unexpected guests down a long hall lined with doors. A few were open and when the bosses peeked in, they saw that most were storage rooms for food or cleaning supplies, a few held the uniforms for the kitchen's staff and one led to a huge eating area for all of the mansion's employees.

Byakuran paused at the dining room's door, something strange catching his eyes. "What's that?" He asked, pointing. Matteo was busy explaining something to the other bosses and didn't hear the question. The white haired man decided to find out for himself and so slipped in quietly.

Tsuna watched in confusion as the Millifore boss left the group. 'Now where is he going?' The brunette fell back from the rest of the party and followed Byakuran into the room.

The dining area was immense. The floor was made of smooth concrete, with sturdy, beautiful wooden tables and chairs set out neatly all over the room. A special wall with a lock at one end separated the room from the kitchen. Tsuna tried pulling on the wall, but the lock was closed tightly.

The Vongola boss gave up quickly and instead set his mind to finding Byakuran. He scanned the room, at first not seeing anything of the missing boss. He walked around a bit, still not seeing anything. Then, he heard a quite voice underneath a table.

Tsuna ducked his head under the table. "Byakuran! What are you doing down here?"

The white haired boss looked up suddenly at the other boss. "Oh good, Tsunayoshi! Can you tell me what this is?" He pointed at the exotic creature he had been staring at.

The creature was small, about the size of an average chicken, with a low, hairy blue body of fur, beady black eyes, large nostrils and a skinny, beige tail. It looked up at Tsuna and wailed mournfully.

Tsuna jumped back in surprise and hit his head on the table."Ow... What did you do to it, Byakuran?"

The Millifore boss gasped at the accusation. "Excuse me? Are you honestly insinuating that **I** hurt it?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, well, I'll have you know that it was making that sound when I came in here and I actually crawled under here to see if it was hurt, so there!" He crossed his arms childishly. "So take your Animal Abuse Accusations somewhere else!"

"Tsuna!"

The two bosses stopped bickering when they heard the others calling their names. Tsuan looked at Byakuran warily. "S-should we tell them about... that?"

"It's a girl." Byakuran answered.

"Whatever! She we tell them about her, then?"

"I don't see why not! I know I'm innocent, you **better** believe I'm innocent, what could go wrong?"

"There you guys are!" Enma was suddenly under the table too, scaring both the bosses and animal and making them scream. The little blue thing jumped out from Byakuran's arms and ran across the room, making straight for Aria. She bent down and caught her gently.

"Jay!" The maid said, pleasure evident in her voice. "I haven't seen you all day! Are you keeping busy?"

The blue creature answered with its pitiful cry. Tsuna and Byakuran shivered.

"We didn't do it! She has crying like that before we got here! Don't hurt us, Aria-san! We didn't mean to hurt your pet!" They threw themselves at her feet.

The other members of the group sweat-dropped. "What on earth are you talking about? Jay always sounds like this!"

"Really?" Tsuna asked quickly.

"It's the normal sound for a _Triton Ruvus_!" Matteo exclaimed with a laugh.

"_Ruvus_?" Dino repeated. "Doesn't that mean grey in Latin?"

"It looked grey in the dim lighting of the lab." Aria explained. "He's a new little guy, only discovered within the last fifty years. Some people suggest he's related to the hamster family, but others aren't so sur- What are you laughing at?"

Yuni and Enma were giggling softly. "N-nothing," The little girl said softly. "It's just... you said hamster family."

"So?"

"L-like... it's a mafia family!" Enma finished, before bursting out into laughter. Byakuran, Tsuna, Matteo and Dino joined them, rolling on the floor and gasping for air, while Aria and Jay just stared at them.

_ 'Men...' _Aria rolled her eyes.

• • •

After everyone had finally recovered from their fits and Aria had told Jay to return to her rooom, the future Decimo led everyone down the hallway to one of the largest sets of grey doors. "Aria, will you ask everyone to leave by the back door? Tell them to take an hour to rest before serving lunch."

"Sure, Decimo sir." The blond woman gave an untrusting, warning look to the time traveling bosses, before disappearing into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Aria reappeared and said that it was safe to enter. Tsuna and the others opened the door and were immediately greeted by the heavy, wonderful smell of a kitchen in good use.

Fresh, homemade bread, cookies, cakes, pasta dishes, meats, potatoes and soups filled the air and made all of the bosses, both past and future, pause to take a deep, satisfying breath. A very wizened old woman, with dark grey hair pulled into a tight bun on her head, sunken in, bright brown eyes and an apron turned on them with a spoon raised dangerously in her rough, pale hand.

"So it is the Decimo." She said in a hard, rusty voice. "I thought it might be the young miss and Naaji sneaking in for a snack or five before lunch."

"No no, grandmother!" Matteo laughed as he hugged the old woman. "Just myself and some old friends."

"Grandma, put down the spoon. You don't need to club them to death." Aria rolled her eyes in exasperation. "And where are your glasses?"

The old woman narrowed her eyes and squinted at the countertops. "I know I put them around here somewhere..."

"If you would just get that eye surgery, you wouldn't need glasses anymore like the rest of the population!" The woman's granddaughter exclaimed in annoyance.

"I'm not having some young man with a lot of pretty nurses replacing my eyes for me!"

As the two women argued, Enma explored the countertops for futurist cooking tools. He found some strange thing that resembled a bear trap, several automatic spoons, a blender shaped like a crocodile and some new food labels. He then noticed something glinting behind one of the jars of flour. "Are these your glasses?" He handed them to the old woman to see.

She peered at him for a moment, before she shouted out, "I knew you had come in here to pillage my cupboards, you bad girl! I'll punish you, since your mother's not here to. So take that! And that!"

"Ow!" Enma began to scream as the old cook brought the wooden spoon down hard over his head, over and over again. "Stop it! I'm not a girl! I'm Enma Kozato! Ow! Stop that!"

"Grandma!" Aria shouted in horror and slight amusement. "He's not miss Mami! He's-"

"Mami?" Enma interrupted.

"Here you are!" Dino exclaimed, placing the glasses over the grandmother's eyes. "See? He's a boy, not the girl you're looking for."

"So he is." She said nonchalantly. "Sorry about those few knots I gave you."

"Few?" Byakuran repeated incredulously, staring at the Shimon boss' head. "A ship couldn't cover as many knots in a year!"

"Who's Mami?" Enma asked, ignoring the stinging lumps.

"My little sister." Matteo explained, handing the other red head some ice. "We'll go to see her after we get our drinks and marshmallows."

"Marshmallows?" The grandmother shook her head. "I'm ashamed of you, Decimo! Feeding four of the most important mafia bosses in history an ingredient equivalent to flour."

Everyone took a step back. "How did you know we're from the past?" Tsuna asked in surprise.

"I may not have the best eyes, but with these old glasses I can at least make out the faces of people who's hand-painted, life-size portraits are hanging in the hall!" She slammed a pot down angrily.

"O-of course you can, grandma!" Matteo said soothingly, trying to make amends. "It's just-"

"Excuse me, but what did you mean by 'four'?" Dino asked carefully. "There are five of us."

"Hm?" The woman looked at him in confusion. "Who are you?"

"Dino! Dino of the Chiavaron Family of two-hundred years ago!" The blond man exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh yeah. You're that man that always palled around with the Decimos and founders of the Millifore. There's nothing that special about you, is there?"

Dino's jaw dropped, while Byakuran snickered into his sleeve. "Byakuran!" Yuni reprimanded the older boy.

"Here we are!" Matteo said happily, holding a tray of cups and a pitcher of ice tea. "Aria just went to dig around in the storage room for your marshmallows. Then we can get going to the training grounds! I can't wait until you meet my-"

"Decimo, may I please bother you for a moment?" The grandmother asked.

"Oh? Of course." Matteo and the cook left the kitchen through a side door, closing it firmly behind them.

The five past bosses sat sipping their drinks quietly, each with their own thoughts. Byakuran was walking around the kitchen, playing with some of the tools. He opened up a utensil drawer and pulled out one of the several automatic spoons.

"What do you think this is fo-"

He pressed the button on the handle and the spoon's head suddenly began to whirl around repeatedly. Byakuran dropped it in surprise.

"You idiot!" The grandmother exclaimed, just as she was coming through the door. "Now I have to wash that again!"

"I-I was just seeing what it-" The white haired boss stopped short as the old woman raised her wooden spoon again, as if to hit him. "Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun! Let's get. Out. Of. Here!" He ran straight out of the door.

"Thank you for allowing us to visit your kitchen!" Tsuna bowed politely.

"It was an honor, Vongola Decimo." She lowered her head in respect.

"See you later then," Matteo said and waved a hand. Back in the hall, with the doors closed behind them, he turned to the legendary bosses with an excited grin. "Well, where do you want to go now?"

He asked cheerfully. They traded looks with each other and shrugged. Dino gave Matteo a warm smile. "It's your mansion now, Matteo. Why don't you decide?"

Tsuna and Enma nodded. Byakuran chucked. "My, my~ should we take over the mansion for an hour?" He said teasingly.

Aria, who had at some point magically appeared at Matteo's side, glowered at him. "Okay, you'd better be joking," she warned.

"H-He's just joking!" Tsuna shrieked. Yuni elbowed Byakuran and shook her head at him.

"Ow! That hurt, Yuni!"

Matteo cleared his throat. "What about heading outside, like I mentioned before? It's a perfect day!"

"That sounds great," Yuni agreed, speaking for everyone.

Matteo grinned back and clapped his hands. "Nothing can compare to a walk in the yard with my most favorite and looked-up upon mafia bosses! Ever!" He began to aimlessly chatter to no one in particular, though only Aria bothered to listen.

"This is much more advanced than the last time I time travelled," Tsuna whispered to Enma.

"How was it last time?" Enma whispered back.

"For starters, They didn't have vacuum cleaners that could move on their own..." Tsuna and Enma watched as a vacuum cleaner walked down the hall inbetween them, as if a ghost were pushing it.

Not looking where he was going, Tsuna misplaced his foot and tripped forward. "Gah!" He glanced up in time to see a door. He sighed in relief. He could catch his balance on that!

But when he reached out to level himself, the doors slid open. "Eh?" He blinked. "AAH!"

"Whooaa!" Enma grabbed onto the doorway. "Phew...that was close... Are you okay?" He asked.

"And then when I tried the marshmallows...oh, sorry," Byakuran said and looked in front of him to see who he bumped. Enma, who joined Tsuna on the ground, sighed.

"Hiiiie!" The infamous cry had him looking up at the door as it slowly slid shut. His eyes widen. 'I thought they were supposed to stay open because of the sensors!' He thought in a panic. 'Why is it closing?'

"Someone save us!" Enma called out pitifully.

"I'll help you, Tsuna!" Dino said and hurried forward.

Byakuran said, "Ah...that might not be a good idea~" Ignoring the Millefiore boss, Dino bent down to help them up. Miraculously, he didn't fall but he was too late to help them up from the closing door. It pressed against them for two seconds before bouncing back open. They scrambled to their feet.

"I swear, automatic doors hate me!" Tsuna wailed, rubbing his sides and crying.

Yuni helped them up with a giggle. "The other time was only because Lambo-chan was playing a trick with you, Tsuna."

"Well that sure makes me feel better..." Tsuna grumbled.

Matteo and Aria retraced their steps to find them standing there. He cocked his head. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing!" Tsuna, Enma, and Dino said quickly. Matteo nodded and gestured for them to follow him out a door.

"We should at least keep some pride as being legendary bosses, ne?" Dino smiled slightly to the groups.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

**Ending note: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter! We hope you all enjoyed, but we particularly hope that Mangafreak did!**

**Thanks for reading~ _SpringRiverImagination, Longlivemarshmallows, Tsuna 4 Cn4s, Wandering Illusionist, Gloomy-Kid-609-Biter-108_**


	3. Time For Training

**Authors' Note: The third chapter! We hope everyone, though particularly Mangafreakfoeva, enjoys!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Claimer: Gloomy-kid owns the cover!**

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Matteo led the bosses and Aria to the west side of the mansion, where a large, sliding door opened out into the training fields. The ground was made of acres of separate patches of grass, rocks, dirt, small, steep hills and deep lakes. Surrounding it were huge, thick trunked, wide canopied trees, their leaves the beautiful, rich colors of fall.

Tsuna's breath caught in his throat. "Th-this place is amazing!"

"It's lovely!" Yuni exclaimed. "How do you keep it so pretty?"

"The grounds are specially made." Matteo began to explain. "See that metal hut in that corner? It's a control center. We can turn the grounds over, change the panels' order, size or environment."

"Like Foichi-kun's sox feabon!" Byakuran said with his mouth full of his favorite treat.

Everyone stared at him strangely. "Sure, Byakuran. Just like that," Dino agreed sarcastically.

"Let me gather everyone together!" Matteo volunteered, bringing out a familiar looking box from his back pocket.

"A box weapon!" Tsuna and Enma exclaimed together.

"Yes! I know it's really old fashioned, but I like the simplicity of box weapons!" The five past bosses all glared at Matteo, as if all of them were thinking that the box weapons were anything but old fashioned. Matteo blinked. "What?" He asked innocently.

Then he shouted, "Raise, Kimidori!" Grey Gravity Flames appearing like a typhoon in his left hand. A small light jumped from the midst of the Flames onto the ground. In a moment, a black panther was standing before then.

"I see they've managed to make some improvements..." Tsuna mumbled.

"This is Kimidori- my Gravity Flame Panther Box Weapon." Matteo petted the black beast fondly. Kimidori purred happily. "Kimi-chan, call the others, please."

Kimidori ran in the elegant manner of the cat family away from the group. She flicked her long, thin tail back and forth for a few seconds, staying very still and silent, her grey eyes unblinking. Grey Flames began to slowly move up her back, burning strongly on either side of her slender body. Finally, she let out a long, vicious roar.

For a second, nothing happened. The grounds seemed empty and deserted. No one made a sound. Then, an answering growl came back. It was soon followed by another roar and then a man's shout. And before the bosses could even blink, a huge light flashed before them and disappeared again, leaving behind thirteen young men and women standing slightly stunned in its wake.

"Ah!" Tsuna shrieked in surprise and jumped back.

"H-hey Tsuna-!" Dino shouted as Tsuna fell backwards and knocked both him and Enma down. "Ouch..."

Everyone stared at the three in disbelief. "HOW did you manage to ALL fall?" Aria asked in exasperation.

"It's a gift of Tsunayoshi-kun's." Byakuran explained, smirking.

"You okay?" A deep voice filled with laughter asked the boys. A young man who looked to be in his middle twenties, stretched out a firm, muscular hand to Tsuna and pulled him to his feet. Tsuna had to look up to see the man's face. He was bald, had a black goatee, bright dark eyes and a gold earing in his left ear.

"Y-y-yes!" The past Decimo squeaked. "T-thank you!"

"No need to be frightened!" Matteo laughed at Tsuna's uneasiness. "This is Rock, or at least, that's what I call him. He's from Russia, as you can probably tell from his accent, and his name is one I simply can't pronounce with my biased Italian tongue. So we've taken to calling him what he most reminds us of: a rock!"

The rest of the new group glanced from Matteo to the time travellers and back several times. Then they all smiled, as if they had just decided on something.

"I'm Sofia." A young woman with black hair introduced herself as she helped Enma up. "This is my twin brother, Gabrielle." She gestured to a man with the same hair and blue eyes as herself, who was busy trying to lift clumsy Dino to his feet.

"I'm Naaji," a teenager shouted excitedly. He had crazy green hair and a black tattoo on his right cheek that showed a spider. His eyes were a strange shade of pink.

"And I'm Mami!" A girl who looked about Naaji's age piped in. She was a petite Italian child, with shoulder length red hair and long bangs that she had pined up on either side of her head. Her eyes were a rich shade of brown.

"M-Mami?" Enma stuttered. He bent down to look at the girl more closely. "You do... look just like her... except for the eyes."

"Her?" Mami asked. "Do you mean Mami Kozato?" Enma looked taken aback, but the girl didn't notice. "I was named after her, in honor of my great-great-gran-ophf!" Matteo covered her mouth and laughed heartily.

"Please forgive my little sister! She has quite a mouth on her and doesn't know when to stop!"

Mami shoved his hand away angrily. "Let go, Matty! Or else I'll feed you to Skylight!"

"Who's Skylight?" Byakuran asked in confusion.

"You don't want to know," a young woman with very short, pink hair whispered quietly. She sighed heavily and pulled out a small bag from her pocket.

"Peppermints?" The Millifore boss said in slight surprise.

"I have a bad problem with sweets. I just can't stop eating them. Do you want one?" She handed him a stick.

"Thank you." Byakuran blushed, noticing how pretty her dark blue eyes were.

"Skylight is my box weapon," Mami explained excitedly. "Do you want to see him?"

The bosses didn't notice the pale faces and anxious shaking of heads that took place behind the girl's back. "Sure!"

"Alright!" She drew out a box that looked very similar to her brother's. "Be free, Light of the Sky!" Strong orange flames began to dance in her palm and in a moment, another animal was free on the plain before the bosses.

"A lion!" Dino shouted in surprise, while Tsuna hid behind Aria for protection.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Mami asked pleasantly, rubbing the golden fur and laying her head on the main of Sky Flames.

"He's a menace!" A tall man with black hair and red and green highlights said, backing away from the huge creature. "That thing will only listen to Mami, unless it's hungry."

"Then who does it listen to?" Enma asked quietly.

"No one." Gabrielle shivered.

"Oh they're just telling tales!" Mami shouted angrily. The five bosses still looked worried. "If you want, we could go a few rounds and I'll show you how strong me and SkyLight are!"

"That's a wonderful idea!" The highlighted boy from before smirked evilly. "I've been looking for a fight."

"I bet Naaji and I can beat you this time, Nero!" The little girl said confidently.

"Sorry, Mami," Naaji shook his head. "I'm not fighting on your team this time. I want to fight one of this new guys-alone!"

"W-what? You mean us?!" Tsuna shouted, pointing at himself and his friends.

"You don't mind, do you, Tsuna?" Matteo asked.

"Of course not!" Dino and Byakuran exclaimed together.

"What?" Enma screeched.

"I'm interested in seeing how people fight now a days." The Chiavaron boss explained.

"And I'm not going to look weak infront of... her..." Byakuran trailed off slightly, a dreamy expression crossing his smiling face. He pointed at the pink haired woman, who seemed to be pouting at the bother of having to fight.

"What do you say? Tsuna? Enma? Yuni?" Matteo asked earnestly. "We'll only do a few battles, so we'll still have time to explore the town."

"N-No way! I'm not going to fight them," Tsuna said and shook his head quickly.

"Oh." Matteo was saddened. "What about Enma?"

"I'll pass," Enma muttered and stood beside Tsuna.

Yuni felt sorry for the boss. She nudged him. "Matteo, if you don't mind, I would like to join in, just to experience what I myself have seen."

Matteo brightened instantly. Mami was jumping up and down. "Great! Then let's begin! Who's first?"

After a few minutes, the battles were arranged through a scrambler app that Aria had installed in her iPod 56th generation. The first to start was a battle royal, between Nero, Rock, Yuni, Naaji and a cheerful, blond twenty year old man, named Beltran.

"I-I'm in the first round?!" Yuni exclaimed. Dino put a reasurring hand on her shoulder.

"You'll do fine, Yuni! Show them the power of the sky that only you posess!"

"You beat those big boys up, Yuni-chan~!" Byakuran gave her a tight hug.

"B-Byakuran-s-san! Ca-can't... breath!"

"Let the battle begin!" Aria shouted, waving a large flag with a unique Vongola Coat of Arms on one side.

Matteo led Tsuna and the other bosses to the sidelines, where they and the future Decimo's other companions could watch the battle from a safe distance. The fight began suddenly, with the man Beltran quickly over taking Nero with his lasso made from the bandages he wore on his arms. For a moment, the time travelers thought that the dark haired man was out of the round, but Nero recovered quickly and surprised the bosses by popping an icy blue pill into his mouth.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tsuna exclaimed. He had seen Basil pop similar pills into his mouth many times before. "But... is it safe?"

"Oh, there's no need to worry," Matteo said. He was acting as commentary for them as the battle waged on.

Nero transformed from a gloomy looking boy, into a strange creature with small, black wings. Black claws had replaced Nero's hands and feet, which he used to slice through the thin bandages. He landed gently on the ground, using his wings to slow his fall.

"Don't you have anything like this in your time?" Matteo continued the conversation.

"Definitely not!" Dino shook his head. "Or... well, there was something similar to it at one point..." Dino, Tsuna and Enma looked hard at Byakuran, but the Millifore boss wasn't paying attention to them. His eyes were fixed on the pink haired woman, a dreamy smile on his lips.

The spectators turned their attention back to the fight. It was a quick battle, and they were shouting 'defeat!' in rapid succession. Each time someone did, Aria pressed a button on her referee remote and the losers would sink underneath the arena.

"Actually,it was Byakuran's original experiments that led future weapon experts to invent the Dying Will Pill."

"What?" Tsuna asked sharply.

Matteo chuckled lightly, pausing to watch Yuni jumped onto Naaji's weapon, a pole. "She shouldn't have done that, Naaji is a Lightning user." As if on cue, a shock of green electricity shot up the metal pole and Yuni fell stunned to the ground.

"You were saying?" Dino said.

"Yes, sorry. And I apologize for my laughter earlier, but it's just so funny that these trivial things come as such shocking news to you! Yes, we do know of Byakuran's experiments. It was this information and the pills which Tsuna fought with that created the Dying Will Pills that are in wide use today. When a person with a strong enough flame eats the pill that matchs their flame type, it will temperally change their body type. In this case, Nero, who has an Ice Flame, ate a pill that changed his body type into a vampire like creature. See?" Matteo gestured to Nero, who had just been hit by Yuni in the face.

"Oooh," Tsuna and Enma chorused. Though they understood, they found the weapons creepy.

The two looked back to the battle and saw that Yuni had been defeated by a sneak attack from behind. She and Naaji were transported to the bottom of the arena, while Nero-who was a human again, as his pill must have worn off-laughed triumphantly before joining his comrades on the sidelines.

"Well, the next battle is staring. I wonder who it will be this time?" Several more mock battles followed after Yuni's, some which Dino and Byakuran joined in. The Chiavaron boss battled a man named Robert, who reminded him of Robin Hood-his demeanor was calm and collected and he fought by hiding in the trees and shooting arrows. Byakuran battled the sweet-carring girl, who was named Aellô. The mafia man lost pitifully to her cloud flames, but Yuni suggested it was only because he liked her.

"Hey, Tsuna?" Enma whispered to his friend.

The Decimo turned away from the battle slowly. "Yeah?"

"Have you noticed their flames?"

"What do you mean?"

"Their flames. So far, nobody has used the same flames." Enma sighed softly, seeing the confused look on Tsuna's face. "I-I know it seems a strange thing to find fault with, but it's interesting to notice that... everyone has a unique flame of either the sky or earth. Take the twins, Sofia and Gabrielle, for instance. Though they look identical, one has the mist flames and the other desert. And that boy, Fear, he has rain flames. And Rock has mountain and Naaji has lightning and that girl, Nellie, has ocean. It's just... sort of odd..." The red head trailed off, thinking his observation a bit silly,now.

Tsuna was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure what it could mean. It might be just a coincidence that his friends and sister all have different flames, but we could ask him-"

Just as the Decimo finished his sentence, Matteo called out loudly, "Looks like we have time for only one more battle right now."

There was a long chorus of disapproval and disappoint. Matteo waited for it to calm down, before continuing, "I would be honored if I might battle the first Vongola Decimo."

"Wha-? ME!?" Tsuna shouted, waving his hands furiously. "No no no no no! I wouldn't be good at any of this type of thing! I can only fight in my time! Plus,I don't think I have my gloves with me-"

"Yes you do, Tsuna!" Yuni put a hand in his pocket and pulled out both the gloves and pills. "See?"

Tsuna glared at her. "Thank you... Yuni..."

"If you're uncomfortable, Tsuna, I'll help you," Enma volunteered.

Tsuna was still hesitant. "I..."

Matteo suddenly said, "Decimo, we can treat it as training. I would really love to learn from you, even if you are still so young."

Tsuna's face flushed with embarrassement. "Well...if it's just training, of a sort, then-"

"Perfect! Then I'll take Aria as my partner." Matteo exclaimed excitedly. "Will you battle with me, Aria?"

"It would be both a pleasure and an honor, Decimo sir." Aria smirked confidently.

"Then let the battle begin!"

The future Decimo's friends let out a cheer. Through the clapping and shouting, the four contestants made their way to the arena.

• • •

"Are you ready?" Enma asked Tsuna quietly.

"As ready as I can be."

"Five!" The crowd of friends began to count down. "Four! Three! Two! One! **VONGOLA!"**

And the battle began. Enma moved first, taking the opportunity to attack while Aria swallowed her pill. Matteo met him head on. Enma released a huge amount of gravity flames, planning to throw Matteo away from his partner. But the future Decimo countered this by copying the flame pressure. For a moment, they were locked in battle, both pushing hard against the other, but not moving the other an inch. Suddenly, Matteo increased his flame output and sent Enma flying backwards through the air.

Enma barely managed to stop himself from meetong the tree headon. Black spots crossed his vision and his back and head ached terribly. A shadow fell in his path. He looked up into the looming figure of a sea serpent.

Aria had obviously eaten a certain pill-an ocean one, from her flames- for her body had mutated into a monster's. Her legs became the long, scaly tail of a sea snake. From the waist up she looked human, except for the long, wickedly pointed brown horns sticking out of her blond hair. She flashed a million and one colors in the sun.

Enma stared, dazzled by the spectacle, ignoring Aria as she raised a sharp, two clawed hand to declare defeat. But she was suddenly knocked to the side by a powerful punch.

"Tsuna!" Enma squeaked in relief, blinking repeatedly to regain his senses.

"You rest for a minute, Enma! I'll try to defeat Aria-san!"

The Vongola Decimo flew towards Aria, but the sea monster flicked her tail and sent him back a few feet. Tsuna rebounded off a tree and launched himself at her again, this time wary of her tail and kicked her under her chin. Aria stumbled backwards, tripping over her long tail. Tsuna took the opportunity to prepare for an X-Burner, but suddenly found he couldn't move. His arms and legs wouldn't obey him.

"Matteo!" Tsuna shouted as the red head appeared before him.

"Sorry, Tsuna!" Matteo shouted. "Aria! Take him out!"

Aria came forward fast, Matteo balancing her a few feet in the air with his flames. "You're weak, Decimo!" She shouted. She raised her claws. Now, it was Aria's turn to look surprised. "W-what? Decimo sir! I can't move!"

Matteo's face showed the concentration and effort his body was employed in. "S-so, Enma, even light headed you're skilled with your gravity flames."

"Y-you're really strong y-yourself." Enma grinned through clenched teeth. "I've never fought... another person... with a gravity flame before."

"You know that, if I win, Aria will declare defeat on Tsuna."

"And if I win, Tsuna-kun will be able to blast both you and Aria with X-Burner, defeating you."

"So I can't lose, then! Attack, Kimidori!" The black panther appeared out of nowhere, lunging itself at Enma. He bit his lip and pushed harder.

"Back! Back down before the power of the Shimon Family!" He took a step forwards and blasted both box weapon and owner far back into the dirt.

Aria immediately fell and a pain shot up her right arm. Her Ocean Flames wavered and sharply dropped, causing her pill's effects to wear off. In a moment, the maid was again a normal looking young woman.

"Defeat." Tsuna spoke next to her. Aria looked up to see the famous stance of X-Burner that she had admired from photos, and a goofy grin on both Tsuna's and Enma's faces.

Rock called the defeat. "Matteo Sawada and Aria Link are out! Tsuna and Enma win!"

Cheers from Byakuran, Dino and Yuni erupted in the crowd and some of the nicer men and women joined them. Nero groaned, Aellô glared, Naaji and Mami's expressions became dark and Robert throw a small fit.

"That was amazing, Tsuna! Enma!" Matteo shook both boys' hands excitedly. "To think how strong you are, at only eighteen! You are truly my superiors." He bowed low.

"I have to admit, you're pretty good." Aria smiled and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. The two of them turned as red as tomatoes and almost fainted from light headedness.

"Nice job, you two!" Rock hit Tsuna on the back in a friendly way, causing the Decimo to be sent flying to the ground.

"Wimp." Nero glared at Matteo, who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"There's a reason they're the ancestors and we're merely the descendants."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

**Ending note: Thank you, everyone, for reading and reviewing this fanfiction! There's only two chapters left! It might be a day or two before the next one is updated, but this story will probably be completed by the end of the week!**

**Also, we apologize if the fighting scenes were hard to read. They were sort of difficult to write. This is a gift fanfiction, but still, constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Thanks for reading! _~Gloomy-Kid-609-Biter-108, Longlivemarshmallows, Wandering Illusionist, Tsuna 4 Cn4s, SpringRiverImagination_**


	4. Journey to the Center of the City

**Authors' Note: Here it is (finally!)! The next to last chapter of ****_The Future Looks Bright_****! We're all sorry about how long it took.**

**Tsuna 4 Cn4s: That's my fault. Please direct all angry mobs to me. :(**

**Authors: Please enjoy this extra special long chapter, as an apology!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Claimer: Gloomykid owns the cover!**

• • • • • • •

Chapter three: Journey to the Center of the City

Tsuna leaned heavily on his arm, his head dropping sleepily against the bullet proof windows of the very sleek, white limousine. All around him sat his friends, both those from his time and some of those they had met in the future. Dino was wide awake, talking with Matteo, Naaji and Rock about some of the things the car passed on it's 80 m.p.h. drive. Yuni lay fast asleep on the arm of Enma, who was snoring softly himself. The girl Aellô was focused solely on the chocolate cake that sat on the floating tray infront of her, while Byakuran sat across from her, watching her silently. Aria was next to Tsuna, absorbed in her iPod and music.

After Tsuna and Enma's few injuries were properly cared for, Matteo reminded them of his promise to give them a tour of the nearest Italian town, Cielo. Some of the future Decimo's companions offered to come along-Rock, Aellô, Aria and excitable Naaji-while the rest stayed home and had lunch. The expanded group had then climbed into the impressive limousine.

It was very long and wide, giving Tsuna the impression of being a rather hard car to drive. He had mentioned this to Matteo, who again laughed at his navïeté.

"A big car like this would take an extremely large amount of care and knowledge to drive and a huge amount of trust in the case of the passengers. No, this limo is controlled by an autopilot, with the option of changing it to a manual handle."

Tsuna had practically fainted and had almost refused to get into the robotic car, but was now thankful he had kept his misgivings to himself. Despite its speed, the limo drove smoothly and didn't sway or bounce, reminding Tsuna of the gentle, light pushing of a hammock. Rock and Matteo sat close to the car's controls, just in case of the slight chance of anything going wrong.

The inside of the car was even more amazing. The floor, seats and cushions were all of soft, raspberry colored velvet. There was a charger for portable electronics, a small case of books and even a small section of the car was devoted to keeping food in a little cabinet and fridge.

Tsuna yawned sleepily, a small smile on his face. _I wonder what the town will look like, if cars like these can be powered solely on electricity already..._He than fell fast asleep.

• • •

"Tsuna!"

The Decimo shot up, wide awake at the sudden exclaimation from Dino. He looked around, panicking slightly, but no one else was in the car. He scrambled up and jumped out the door.

"What's wrong? Are we being attacked? Is there a flat tire? Is the car about to explode? Is there-!"

"Oh Tsuna-san, just look!" Yuni interrupted the older boy's babble, pointing out over the steep hill at the town below them.

From the high hill that they sat on, the time travelers could see that the little town they had known in their time had become a city-still beautiful-but full of technology. Tall, glass buildings lined the streets nearest the entrance. Cars of all sizes and colors drove down the stone paved streets, all powered by clean electricity. People in casual dress walked calmly and safely on the sidewalks that lay beside every street. Dogs, cats, birds, skunks and even stranger animals walked along side their owners without any leashes, yet not straying once from their masters. Solar panels, rows and rows of them, lay outside of town and seemed to control all of its power.

"Wh-what... it's..." No one could say anything.

Matteo, Rock, Aria and even cold Aellô laughed at the stunned faces, while Naaji looked at them strangely. "You seriously find this stuff interesting? It's just a town!"

"'**Town**?'" Enma repeated incredulously. "It's a whole city!"

"There are many more populated and advanced towns around here," Aria smiled. "But since this is Vongola Primo's town, it seems fitting that we should bring you to visit Cielo."

"I don't think I could **take** in a more advanced city..." Tsuna mumbled, still awestruck.

Finally, with an excited grin, Dino asked, "Well what are we waiting for? I'm in for a closer look!"

Matteo glanced at his watch. "We better hurry! You have little more than an hour before you return! Let's get back in the car and drive up."

"No," Tsuna said suddenly. "I mean, please, I'd like to go a different way."

Matteo looked confused, but before he could say anything, Dino asked, "Are you sure, Tsuna?"

"You want company?" Byakuran wondered, not sounding very enthusiastic.

"No, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up."

The bosses nodded and piled back into the car, along with Matteo and his friends. The Vongola leader stood quietly for a moment, watching as the limo drove down the hill and out of sight.

Tsuna sighed and pulled his gloves out of his pocket. He put them on and closed his eyes, concentrating his Sky Flames carefully. Before long, his forehead was lit up in orange flames.

The Decimo flew swiftly up into the air and towards the town. Below him he saw short, green trees, that could only have been planted a few years ago. Green grass stretched in every direction away from the smooth, grey streets. The shadowy outline of hills, small mountains and various towns lay beyond the edges of Tsuna's vision.

The early evening of Autumn was just beginning in Italy. A few streaks of red from the sinking sun stretched across the plains, though not yet long enough to reach Cielo. A faint chill from the wind blew against Tsuna's face, stinging his eyes and messing up his already crazy brown locks.

_The air is so clear..._ He smiled, taking a deep, satisfying breath._ I guess in the last two-hundred years, people have really been paying attention to cleaner ways of living. The world's cleaner, but the mafia is still around. Matteo seems like a nice guy, so I guess the Vongola is doing okay... I wonder if he's been a good leader? I wonder if __**I**__ was a good leader! Wait! I didn't become leader... did I? Stupid Reborn... Probably forced-_ Tsuna stopped short again, as he was now right above the huge town.

"It's... amazing!" He exclaimed out loud. The sun's light reflected off the numerous, diverse glass buildings and shiny cars, giving Cielo a breathtaking, white glow. "I wonder what it looks like up close?"

So saying, Tsuna discreetly lowered himself on top of a huge, towering skyscraper.

• • • **Back at the car **• • •

Rock took over driving the limousine for the remaining ten minutes it took to reach Cielo. "Autopilot takes a lot more battery out of the car than regular driving." He casually explained.

Byakuran had his face pressed up against the side window, his nose smooshed up on the glass. "Dof da have marfmellows, here?"

Dino sighed heavily. "Byakuran, you really have to stop talking like that."

"Can we visit the music store while we're here?" Aria asked loudly, causing the other passengers to cringe. "I could use some new tunes!"

"Are you by any chance related to some sun flame user?" Enma questioned, covering his ears.

"Aria! Turn off your music before talking to us!" Matteo shouted back, just as loud.

"What?" The maid yelled.

"**I said turn it off!"**

"**Huh? Why are you whispering?"**

"**TURN! IT! OFF!**" The future Decimo screamed, jumping up and down slightly.

"**OH! OKAY!**" Aria switched off her ear piece. "There we go. You were saying?"

Everyone glared at her, but their attention was quickly brought back upon the sparkling city infront of them. A large parking lot was outside of the town, which Rock explained led to a powerplant not too far away.

"We'll park the car here, so we can walk around and not have the bother of worrying about it." Matteo said. He got out of the limo and held the door for Yuni, Aria and Aellô. As the latter woman exited the car, Byakuran pulled Matteo aside and leaned in close to his face.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, pal." The white haired man said in a low, warning tone.

"Huh? What's wrong, Byakuran?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Just watch yourself." And so saying, the Millifore boss ran to catch up with the young women.

Matteo shrugged the matter off in confusion. "Well, come on, everyone! Let's go!"

The young man led his group into the town, directing them to stay on the sidewalks. Immediately, the time travels began pelting everyone with questions.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Enma asked, pointing to three cats and a large dog, all walking calmly beside an old woman without any leashes. "What if one of them gets excited and runs away?"

Aria looked at him strangely. "They're wearing leashes made by invisible electricity. See the animals' collars? They are connected to small clips on the owner's belt or bag or whatever, so they don't wander off."

As they walked a little farther down the street, a certain store caught Yuni's eye. She ran over to the glass building and looked in. With an awestruck gasp, she exclaimed, "How did they grow that tomato plant that big?"

Rock bent his large body down next to her, following her gaze. "Crossbreeding and genetic engineering." He said, chuckling at the confusion on the little girl's face. "It's basically playing with the special bits of matter that make up a plant. You'll learn a lot more about that sort of stuff when you're older."

"Have they found ways of making special plants, like candy trees or connoli crops?" Dino wondered.

Aria put her hands on her hips. "This is the future, not Candy Land!"

Matteo and Yuni comforted the Cavallone Boss as he sulked on a nearby bench. Enma and Byakuran asked several more questions about the buildings around them, until Naaji suddenly cried out, "Look! A Best Buy!"

"Isn't that lucky? And what a coincidence!" Aria clapped her hands in excitement.

"Yes, it's not like you have been living here for over five years." Matteo said in mock agreement.

"You guys wanna go see?" Naaji asked, jumping up and down eagerly.

"I'm in!" Byakuran said. The only thing that could keep the sweets-lover busy besides candy was video games.

"I'll go, too!" Yuni stated.

Dino suddenly raised his head from his knees, forgetting about his little pout. "I think we should go look for Tsuna. He must have arrived by now. I don't see why he wasn't there to meet us at the entrance."

"That's right." Enma remembered suddenly. "I guess we should have settled on a place to meet up."

"We'll go with you." Matteo volunteered.

"No, that's okay!" The older boss said. "How about we go find Tsuna and meet back with you in the park in say... forty minutes? Provided the park is still where it was two-hundred years ago."

Matteo laughed. "It is, I can assure you that. I suppose, if we want to see as much as we can before you return, splitting up is the best option for now."

"I'll go with you." Rock volunteered. "And Aellô can come, too."

"Wait?!" Byakuran exclaimed.

"Sure." Aellô shrugged nonchalantly.

"Great! Then we'll see you soon!" Dino waved as he, Enma, Rock and Aellô walked off down the street and out of sight in search for the missing Decimo.

Byakuran huffed heavily. "I don't see why they needed all those people to go with them. Whatever, though. Let's just cross already." He stepped off the sidewalk and on to the street.

"What are you doing!" Aria screeched, pulling him by his collar back onto the sidewalk.

"What?" The white haired man asked, agitated.

"What's the point of jay-walking, you nincompoop?"

"Excuse me! I'll have you know that everyone jay-walks in my time! It's practically considered stupid not to! So there!" He crossed his arms and huffed childishly.

"You also have car accidents in your time." Aria remarked smartly. "We people of the future have taken precautions, so only lazy, arrogant, idiots get hit now."

Byakuran looked like he was about to lunge at the woman, sea serpent pill or not, but Matteo held him back.

"What Aria means is that accidents of that sort are so heartbreaking and terrible, that a new, safer way of crossing the street has been devised. And it's even in someways faster, because we don't have to wait for cars and it lets cars be more sure that nobody will suddenly step out into the street. Look! Here's a way now!"

Matteo gestured to an opening in the sidewalk, fenced in by a low, thick, metal gate. "There are stairs for people to walk down and a small open elevator for those confined to a wheel chair to be brought down. It runs right under the street and opens up again on the other side!"

"We have something like this in our time!" Yuni exclaimed, passing through the gate that Naaji held open for everyone. "It looks pretty similar, so I don't that it's improved much." She sounded just the slightest bit pleased.

There were several steps leading to the underground passage. People with bags, pets, kids and carriages were walking too and fro across the cold, grey concrete, the light of several lamps on the walls guiding them until they entered back into the warm sunshine of the world.

The group of five passed through quickly and came up on the other side of the street, right infront of the Best Buy store. Naaji took off running again and banged the door open in his excitement. "Come on! Come on! We don't have all day! Well, I do. But if you want to see it then I suggest you hurry up!"

From the outside, the store didn't seem that large. But the inside was very spacious and had rooms separated by arches, starting from the first room's back wall. The entrance room had white tile and clean white walls, with metal racks full of video game cases, collector ideas, guidebooks, systems, cases, pens, chargers and a thousand and one other things, with a small counter in one corner.

"Wow!" Byakuran exclaimed, running over to the racks and browsing the shelves. "Look at all this stuff!"

"Do you guys have change?" Naaji asked, checking his pockets quickly, before pulling out a golden card. "This is my membership pass for the arcade."

"Funny you should have your arcade card with you, considering you supposedly didn't know we were stopping in here." Matteo commented quietly.

"Arcade?" Yuni asked slowly. Byakuran said nothing, but only began to rummage through his Jean pockets, frantically looking for change. "In the store?"

"In the back there's an entire room dedicated to free game trails." Rock explained.

Naaji snorted loudly. "What **DO** you have in your time?"

• • • **{Somewhere else in town}** • • •

Tsuna sighed heavily as the skyscraper's automatic doors closed firmly behind him. After landing on the roof, the Decimo had left via the stairs, before riding the elevator down to the bottom floor. The residents of the apartments kept staring at him suspiciously or even glaring, at first confusing him until he relized that after his battle earlier, he couldn't have looked very good next to the nicely dressed men and women.

He was glad to be out of the building, but the question of where to go pressed heavily on his mind. He kicked himself for not setting up a definite point to meet up with the others.

He sighed again. _I guess I'll just walk and maybe, with any luck, just run into them._ Tsuna almost laughed at himself. Everyone knew there was no such thing as luck for the Decimo.

He headed off down the street, at first trying to jog quickly through the crowds of various people on the sidewalk. But he soon slowed down to glance and examine the wide range of things around him.

Besides for the people and their seemingly unbelievably well-trained dogs and cats, men and women had raccoons, skunks and even one man had a bear cub at the end of their invisible leashes. Kids rode electric scooters that zoomed down the sidewalks. Looking inside the one of the open doorways of the stores, Tsuna saw a bakery filled with delicious smelling familiar and unfamiliar delicacies. One clothing store had a live tree growing right through its center, the clothes for sale hanging off its long, thin branches.

_This place is amazing!_ Tsuna exclaimed to himself, walking with his mouth open in awe. At one point, the wind seemed to pick up just the slightest, making him stop. Something told him to look up. He did so and nearly fell down in surprise.

Right above his head, flying through a glass tube on special tracks, the longest, slimmest, most beautiful train Tsuna had ever seen wiped by at an unbelieve speed. There was no smoke coming from its nonexistant stack. Tsuna had no idea how long he had been walking under its route, as not a sound escaped its glass case.

_There... aren't any wheels! _He relized with a start. _It must be one of those magnetic trains that they have in China... it's amazing!_

In a few moments, the train had sped out of sight. Tsuna continued on his vagabond walk, wishing he had his friends to share the sights with.

Then something had him turning around. There, just over his head, was...

"**Hiiiiiiiiiiiie! It's an alien's flying saucer! Aaahh!" **Tsuna screeched and backed away, fear shown clearly in his eyes. "Oh my gosh, what should I do?" Then he thought of the chant his storm guardian had told him about just a few weeks ago. "Eto...how did it go again? Um...I can't remember!" He said in horror.

The people passing by chuckled. "Is it a movie shoot or something?"

"Who doesn't know that it's just a hover craft? It must be some sort of movie."

"Someone SAVE MEeee..." his scream trailed off as he blinked. "Eh?" The "alien" landed and showed itself to be a car. The driver came out and looked at Tsuna weirdly. Then he locked his car and walked off. Tsuna continued to stand there with his mouth open for a moment longer before he blushed and walked away quickly.

He soon came to the end of the street, where a large tunnel led under the asphalt. _I wonder if I should continue down this street, or cross?_ For some reason, the Decimo's Hyper Intuition began to act up, telling him to cross. _My intuition has never told me whether I should or should not cross a street before. If I go that way and keep going... I think I should reach the park. It was in the center of town and that skyscraper was a little to the north-east. Atleast that's one place I know I can safely wait for the others to find me._

Feeling a little more sure of himself, Tsuna stepped out into the tunnel. He then missed the steps and fell face first on the lowered, wall-less elevator that had been installed for handicap purposes. "Ow..."

"You crazy kid!" A very old man in a wheelchair hit the poor Decimo on the head. "You trying to squash me? If I hadn't moved just in time, you would've landed on me! Use those legs of yours and take the stairs next time!" The man then rolled away down the tunnel.

"Sorry..." Tsuna mumbled, rubbing his head painfully. He got up and dusted himself off quickly, before hurrying to the other side of the street.

"I guess I should just continue walking..." He said out loud, putting his cold hands into his pocket and setting off once again in search of his friends. A sudden yowl, though, stopped him in his tracks.

"H-hello?"

The sound came again, clearly from the back of a dark, dank alleyway. Tsuna looked down it carefully. "Hello? Are you okay?"

• • • **{Somewhere else in town}** • • •

"Tsuna!" Dino called down the street.

"Tsuna!" Enma and Rock echoed the shout.

"Do we really have to find him?" Aellô asked, already bored and tired with their search. "Won't he just appear back in the past when the time runs out?"

"Well... yeah..." Dino admitted slowly. "But we should still find him."

"Exploring the future isn't quite the same without everyone." Enma said quietly. "Plus, he'll want to say goodbye before we go."

"Then let's keep looking!" Rock exclaimed, gesturing for the group to follow him.

The group set off again, but Dino hung back for a few moments, a strange coin on the sidewalk catching his eye. "Hey, Rock? Is this some kind of new-?" The young man didn't have time to finish his sentence, as someone suddenly crashed into him.

"Dino!" The other members of the search party retraced their steps to find Dino sprawled out on the sidewalk and a young boy rubbing his injured knee next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Idiot!" The boy stood up suddenly, glaring menacingly at the blond. "Watch where you're going! You could've broken my airboard!"

"What's an airboard?" Enma asked.

Under the boy's arm he carried a large, flat, metal disk. The boy pointed to it, giving the red head a very strange look. "Like, the improvement of those old skateboards? Where have you been!"

"In the twenty-first century." Aellô answered casually. The boy gave her another of his confused expressions, before hopping on his board and soaring off down the street.

"Owfh! By nose!" Dino whined, sitting up and showing the group a purple and blue face.

"What did he say?" Rock asked. Aellô shrugged her shoulders.

"What's wrong, Dino?" Enma wondered.

"By nose! It very hurt!"

"I think he hurt his nose." The red head concluded. "Do you think he broke it?"

"Oh my goph! I fope bot!"

"Maybe not," Rock muttered, looking closely at the smushed face. "But he could definitely use some medicine. Ugh, if only Beltran had joined us! I guess we can just go to the market. It's quite close to the park, though we'll need to take a slight detour."

"Boes dif look infected to vou?"

Everyone ignored the injured boss as Rock led the group a few blocks down and to the left a few more streets, until they came to a wide pavement lined on either side with small, metal shops. Dozens of people walked back and forth, examining the diverse objects for sale.

"The barket mace!" Dino exclaimed, pleasure evident in his nasal voice.

"Yup, this area has be set aside for a commen market place for a couple hundred years." Rock smiled, taking a deep breath of the cool air. "The medicine shop is at the end."

The four mafia members set off down the street. Enma and Dino's eyes roamed the stores, awed into silence at the strange things they saw. Enma found the shops themselves the most interesting.

One man, who had completely emptied his stock for the day, came out of his shop and pulled a remote out of his apron pocket. The red headed boss watched in surprise as the man pressed several buttons on the remote and the shop quickly and neatly collapsed until it was a small cube. The man picked it up and slipped it into his pocket, whistling casually as he left the market.

Aellô at one point ran away from the group, seeing a large pie stand. Rock had to drag her away kicking and all but screaming, allowing Enma and Dino to drool over the delicious looking variety. One pie though, confused the blond.

"Buts dat?"

The shop keeper looked at Dino for a few moments. "Excuse me?"

"Um... he means what pie flavor is that?" Enma pointed to a pie with yellow filling oozing out.

"_Amarillo Delicioso_," The man explained. "Boy, you young men must be decidedly struggling along if you don't even know the name of this fruit."

"Y-yeah, collage funds." Enma lied. "So, where is that from?"

"The fruit was created about oh... almost fifty years ago by some Mexican scientists. They called it 'Yellow Delicious', but in America it was nicknamed _New Yeller_. For some reason, the American name stuck more than the Mexican. You know, I don't like to see kids go hungry... why don't you take it?"

"What?" Enma's face flushed with embarrassment. _Why did I have to lie?_

"W-well, sir, that's very kind, but we're staying with our rich aunt this autumn break and she'll help us pay so we won't have money troubles any-"

"Just take it!" The man had already wrapped up the pie and shoved it in the protesting boss' arms. "You two remind me of my boys! They're in collage themselves, in England. This flavor is their favorite."

"T-thank you, sir..." Enma smiled in gratitude.

"Bank you!" Dino shook his hand heartily.

The baker looked a little wary at Dino, but waved both bosses off cheerfully. "Take care of yourselves!"

"Pie!" Aellô exclaimed when they caught up with her and Rock.

"Where did you get that?" Rock wondered.

"A nice baker gave it to us." Enma held it out. "Should we eat it now?"

"Let's wait until we meet back up with everyone."

"Aw..." Dino and Aellô whined.

A sudden screech distracted everyone from the warm treat. They tensed up immediately, wondering what could be the cause for such a cry. The answer came when a petite brunette ran straight into Aellô and Enma.

"Ow! You moron!" The Cloud user pushed the boy off of her.

"The die!" Dino cried, weeping over the smushed treat on the concrete.

"Tsuna!" Enma exclaimed, helping him to sit up.

"Enma? Rock? Aellô? Di- what happened to your face?" The Vongola boss asked in surprise.

"Vhat's rong bith by fafe?" Dino crossed his arms indignantly.

"What were you screaming for?" Rock asked.

Tsuna's face changed quickly from surprise to panic. "That's right! I was walking when I came to an alley and then these things came out and- HIEEEEE! There they are!"

The Decimo hid behind Dino while the others took a fighting stance.

"Meow!"

Three large, metal tigers walked over to the group, their steel tails wagging and their graceful heads cocked to the side in confusion, as if asking where their chew toy went. Rock let out his deep, roaring laugh.

"Tsuna, you aren't really afriad of these kitty cats, are you?"

"**Kitty cats**?!" Tsuna repeated incredulously. "Those tigers tried to eat me!"

"Please," Aellô rolled her eyes, kneeling down to pet one of the metallic animals on the head. "These guys don't even have teeth."

"What?" Enma asked.

Rock open one of the tiger's mouth gently. Surprising the time travelers, no metal teeth lined the steel gums.

"Since we can't exactly tame a tiger," Rock began to explain. "People have had metal tigers and other fierce animals built, without the qualities that make them dangerous; a.k.a. teeth and claws."

"But do day eat, ben?" Dino wondered.

"Soft stuff, like mashed potatoes or fruit."

"Why are they out here all alone?" Enma asked. He bent down to pet one kindly, his love for cats and other animals conquering his fear of the large creatures.

"Why do people abandon cats in your time? They aren't special anymore. So they dumped them." Aellô deadpanned. Even so, her face had the tiniest crease of sadness in it.

"What's bonna happen to dem?" Dino wondered, bending down to hug one of them.

"Hello!" Tsuna shouted, waving his arms frantically. "Can we keep in perspective that they're **TIGERS?!"**

One of the animals yawned loudly, causing the Decimo to shriek and jump back. Aellô laughed. "Yeah, they're really fierce."

Rock looked like he was contemplating something. He was silent for several minutes, his blue eyes scanning the rows of shops swiftly. Finally, he spotted what he was looking for. With a soft hum of triumph, the Russian rushed off and bought something at a far counter. He returned carrying three bags of the electric leashes.

"Why don't we bring them along? They look like pretty young robotic cats; I bet we can train them to be good guards on the mansion's grounds."

Everyone, excluding Tsuna, readily agreed. Aellô took the largest cat, fastening an electric blue collar around his neck and the clip on her bag. Enma took the smallest, placing a pink collar on her and simply carrying the clip. Dino struggled for several minutes with his collar and clipped his fingers repeatedly, until Rock helped him.

They finally set out again, Tsuna walking behind the animals by several feet.

• • •

They quickly went through the market, not wanting to waste anymore time. At the very end of the enclosed area, a large, white, open, metal shop stood. Inside a young woman with curly black and brown hair sat reading a book. Behind her on the wall, shelves filled with hundreds of small glass bottles and herbs gave the room a heavy, strange oder.

"Um, excuse us," Enma said, slightly startling the girl. She looked up quickly and gave the group a shy smile.

"Hello, welcome to the Rae Family's Medicine Shop! How can I help you?"

"We need a bottle of something to fix this man's face." Rock said,pointing to Dino.

The three time travelers exchanged shocked glances. Rock, who was usually so friendly and cheerful, was using a tone that was anything but polite. His whole body seemed cold and standoffish. Even Aellô looked fiercer than usual.

The girl looked down at her feet, not meeting the hard stare of the tall man. "Of course, sir." She hurried to the shelves, glanced over several bottles, before pulling out a small one with a yellow label. She rushed back to the counter and carefully placed it in a bag.

"U-um, that would be-"

Rock dropped several coins on the counter before she could finish and grabbed the paper bag. He then turned on his heel and marched away, Aellô and her tiger following close behind.

Tsuna, Enma and Dino stood stone still for several seconds in stunned silence. The Decimo didn't even seem to notice the two tigers licking his ankles.

"Are you coming or what?" Aellô shouted, bring the three back to reality. They rushed after them.

• • •

"But does that about?" Dino exclaimed, his voice sounding more comic than grave.

Rock stopped short and handed him the paper bag with the medicine inside. "Before you ask anymore questions, **please** take this!"

Dino pulled out the battle and unscrewed the cap. It contained some kind of paste, which the boss quickly applied to his black-and-blue face. He sighed in contentment.

"Bat is so much better!"

Tsuna and Enma gasped as the older man's face healed right before their eyes. "How is that even possible?" The red head exclaimed.

"It has something to do with Dino's question." Rock let out a heavy breath. "That medicine is made from a solid form of Sun Flames. I know what you're thinking; but it is possible to do such things in this time period, though some mafia Families don't approve of it.

"That girl is apart of a mafia Family know for their powerful Sun Flames. The 'Ray' Family, or 'Rae'-R a e- as they are called in honor of their Greek founder. They are a peaceful group-they were even allies of the Neo Vongola at one point. But then they got some ideas that didn't sit well with the rest of the mafia.

"They decided to use the new technology of solidify flames to make better medicines to sell to common people. It created quite an uproar in the world, ending with almost all of the Rae Family's allies abandoning their alliance-including the Vongola.

"The leader of Vongola at that time considered it dangerous to give normal people access to such mafia related things. Others, who weren't as kind, accused the Family that they were only doing it to make money. In the end, the Rae Family was shrunk so that that stand you saw is the only store that sells that Sun Flame medicine."

The three past bosses took all the information in silence. Tsuna in particular was thinking hard about the Mountain user's words. _Dangerous... mafia... make money... shrunk to that stand._

"Well, looks like we're at the park!" Rock interrupted the quiet thoughts. His tone had forced cheerfulness. "Look! I think I see Matteo and everyone!"

• • •

"The gang is all back together!" Matteo greeted with a wide grin.

"Tsuna-san! Enma! Dino!" Yuni exclaimed, running to give the brunette a hug.

"Hello, Byakuran!" Dino greeted, glad that all evidence of his accident had disappeared. "What is all that you're holding?"

"Video games!" The white haired boss answered with a crazy gleam in his eye. "You have no idea how amazing the graphics are these days! They're simply unbelievable! And just look at these titles!"

Byakuran began pouring out his plastic bags, at least twenty different game cases falling out on the warm grass. Dino decided not to burst the other man's bubble by reminding him that none of the systems the games were compatible with were invented yet.

"How was your adventure?" Matteo asked.

"Where on earth did you find these dears?" Aria exclaimed, bending down to cuddle each of the tigers.

"She's a bit of an animal lover." Matteo explained, laughing heartily. Everyone joined him, except Tsuna. "Is something wrong, Tsuna?"

"Um... no. I'm fine." He gave him an uncomfortable grin.

"Are you s-" The future boss' question was cut short, as a sudden beam of light began to encircle each of the time travelers.

"Is it time to go home? Already!" Yuni asked sadly.

"Wait! I didn't get a chance to pick up my video games!" Byakuran exclaimed, he and Naaji working furiously to scoop all of the cases back into their bags.

"What about the tigers?" Enma wondered.

"I'll take care of them!" Aria assured the boy, taking all three leashes and clipping them to her bag. "They'll be wonderful additions to the boring mansion!"

"Maybe come back and visit us again sometime?" Rock asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Dino gave the man a handshake.

"Happy birthday, Tsunayoshi." Matteo gave the Decimo a smile. "Is there any particular wish you have?

"A wish...?" Tsuna asked, startled. The picture of the little shop and shy girl came back to his mind. "Yeah... I want you to renew the alliance with the Rae Family."

"What?" All of the future mafia members looked stunned.

"I think... I think they're truthful in their goal. I think they really want to help people. But they'll need support and help to keep the mafia from the people. It's the Vongola's duty to help people. That's what I hope to show, if I become boss."

Matteo was silent for several moments, his red eyes staring straight into the determined brown and orange eyes of Tsuna. Suddenly, he smiled widely. "That is why you are considered to be one of the greatest bosses of the Vongola. Sir, it would be an honor, on behalf of the Neo Shimon-Vongola, to make your wish come true."

"T-thank you, Matteo!" Tsuna exclaimed, returning the grin. "Oh, wait, what is the Neo Shimon-Vongola?"

Matteo opened his mouth to answer, but the light around the time travelers increased. All five bosses had to shut their eyes. A sudden, strong wind began to wip their clothes and hair. Blue smoke surrounded them and the world of the future disappeared.

Still, the faint voice of a certain white haired boss could be heard crying, "My video games...!"

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**Ending Note: We hope everyone (especially you, ****_Mangafreakfoeva!_****) laughed and enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading~ ****_Longlivemarshmallows, Wandering Illusionist, SpringRiverImagination, Tsuna 4 Cn4s and Gloomy-Kid-609-Biter-108! _**


	5. Goodbye, Future!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Claimer: Gloomykid owns the cover!**

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

The light slowly faded, allowing Matteo, Aria, Naaji, Aellô and Rock to uncover their eyes. As they expected, their friends from the future were gone.

"Sigh, well, I guess this is the close to one of the weirdest days of my life." Aria smiled sadly.

The others nodded their heads in agreement. Naaji opened his mouth to say something, when several white plastic bags caught his eye. He ran over to the pile and looked in anxiously. "No way! Byakuran dropped all of his new video games! What on earth are we to do with them?"

"Well, this is quite the tragedy," Matteo said seriously, earning a small laugh from the green haired boy. "I don't think Byakuran will be needing them, so I suppose you'll just have to keep them."

"Really?" Naaji shouted in excitement.

"Or return them."

"I'll keep them!" He scooped all the bags up into his arms with a single, swift movement. "Come on, guys! Let's get back to the mansion! I-uh, got to go to the bathroom!"

"Sure you do." Rock said in mock agreement. "Shall we head home, Matteo?"

"Why don't you guys go on ahead," The red head suggested. "I wanna walk around a little."

"You sure?" Aellô asked.

"Yeah; I'll catch a hovercraft home."

"I'll stay with you," Aria offered. "If you don't mind, Decimo sir."

"Sounds good." He gave the blond a grateful smile. "See you all at home?"

"See you there!" Rock, Naaji and Aellô headed out of the park, Naaji hurrying them on and talking the entire time.

Twilight was full upon the beautiful Italian town. Matteo and Aria walked the well kept paths that ran around and through the spacious, green grounds. The October air was much colder and the red headed boss took off his coat to lay over Aria's shivering shoulders.

"You didn't get to tell them what Neo Shimon-Vongola meant." Aria suddenly mentioned.

"Yes, I know."

"How come you didn't say anything until right before they left?"

"I actually wasn't going to answer young Tsunayoshi's question at all."

Aria looked at her boss in surprise. "And just what _were_ you going to say?"

"I have no idea." Matteo laughed lightly. "Thankfully, I was spared that embarrassing situation when they were returned home."

"Why wouldn't you just tell them? It's not like it's a big secret that Tsuna's great-grandson married Enma's great-granddaughter. For goodness sake, it's a well know fact throughout the mafia world!"

"It certainly was the talk of the town at its announcement." The red head smiled as he remembered the stories his mother and father told him about the uproar their engagement caused. "But... they're from the past. They shouldn't learn things before their time."

"You're in your old wise man mood again." The blond shook her head.

"Knowledge to future events can lead to an altered future, as Tsunayoshi is a good example in his storm of the future in the legendary Choice Battle."

"Which resulted in the saving of countless lives and various mafia Families, Vongola and Shimon among them."

"Well, things don't always work out so well."

"You didn't even mention the fact that Rock, Naaji, Aellô and everyone are your guardians!"

"Them knowing their Flame types was risky enough. I'm sure they suspected something was different when they realised everyone had a different Flame of either Sky or Earth. Maybe if I hadn't been such a fool to give them my full title in the first place, hm?" Though he ranted, Matteo didn't sound bitter or angry. He seemed almost amused at his various slips, despite his misgivings.

"Decimo sir?" Aria asked suddenly.

"Yes, Aria?"

"You're weird."

**• • • {One-hundred and Ninety-nine Years Ago} • • •**

The moon rose high and pale against the cool night sky. Its white light reflected off the grand, Baroque-styled mansion and the five young men and woman who sat on its open veranda.

"It's been three months since we went to the future." Yuni mentioned, studying her drawings with a critical eye.

"It doesn't feel that long." Dino commented, tightly holding on to the poster board in his hands.

"Speak for yourself!" Byakuran huffed, fiddling with something behind his back. "Sigh, I feel as if it's been a thousand years since I last saw my sweet Aellô! And my video games!" He scowled fiercely, imagining what fun Naaji was probably having with his property.

"It was fun how we all got to go together." Enma said softly.

"That was the best part." Tsuna agreed. "Okay, everyone have their pictures? Good; then who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Yuni volunteered. She hopped up from her seat and moved to the center of the circle of mafia bosses. She then held up her small, simple pictures so that everyone could see. "Ta-da!"

The first was of a collar, with a clip on the other end of the page. "I drew the futuristic leashes!" The Millifore boss explained. "See? I used green glitter to show the electric current that runs from the clip to the collar. I used green, because electricity reminds me of the Lightning Flame."

Yuni's other picture was of a large group of stick figure people, all holding hands and smiling. "Then I drew Matteo and everyone! See! There's Naaji, who's next to Mami. There's Aria next to Nero and Rock's head is above everybody!"

"That's really good, Yuni!" Enma and Tsuna complimented.

"Though I think you may have exaggerated Rock's height a tad bit." Dino chuckled.

"Sure, it's **_okay_**, but are you readying to see **_real_** art?" Byakuran asked. Without waiting for an answer, he pushed Yuni out of the way and began to set up a TV tray before the other bosses.

"I guess Byakuran is going next…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Here it is! The artwork of the century! _Madam Aellô_!" Byakuran pulled off a short white handkerchief to reveal a white statue of a woman. All four of the other bosses sweat-dropped as they realised what it was made of.

"You... made a statue of Aellô... out of marshmallows..." Dino said slowly.

"Not 'made'! **Sculpted!"**

"I thought you were going to draw us a picture of the arcade!" Tsuna whined.

"Hpfh! You just don't appreciate my efforts!" The sweets-lover huffed indignantly.

"It's very nice, Byakuran." Yuni said, patting him on the arm. The white haired man gave her a smile, before maturely sticking his tongue out at Tsuna, Enma and Dino.

The blond boss rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess I'll go next." He laid his poster flat on the table. "I drew the medicine shop!"

"Wow!" Enma and Yuni whispered in awe.

"T-that's amazing, Dino-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

The picture was first drawn, than painted in, looking exactly like the small shop Tsuna, Dino and Enma had visited in the future. Everything was wonderfully done to scale. And in the corner of the picture, Tsuna noticed the young Rae Family girl, smiling as she cleaned.

"Well, I wouldn't know how good it is, as I didn't see it." Byakuran muttered, obviously miffed at the praises the other boss had received.

"You want to go next, Enma?" Tsuna asked.

"Um... see... the thing is..." The red head stuttered helplessly.

"What's wrong, Enma?" Yuni asked in concern.

"Well... I drew a couple of pictures, but... you all did them already."

"_All_ of them?!" the other bosses shouted in disbelief.

"Ah, there is one." Enma showed everyone a pencil drawing of a pie.

"You drew the Amar- ah, Amary- ugh, that pie you guys had before I knocked you down and ruined it!" Tsuna recalled.

"You did **what**!?" Byakuran exclaimed.

"N-n-nothing!"

"That's it..." Enma mumbled sadly.

"It's really good, Enma!" Dino patted the boy on the back. "Good enough to eat!"

"Tsuna-san's turn!" Yuni said.

"Right..." The Decimo laid a large sheet of paper on the table.

All of the bosses sweat-dropped again. "Uh... Tsuna? Not to be rude but..."

"What are we looking at?" Byakuran deadpanned.

"I drew a bunch of stuff I saw when I was waking around without you guys! See, there's the train I told you about and the hovercraft and the old man in the wheelchair." Tsuna pointed to what looked like a flying pencil, a deflated ball and a stick figure with smoke coming out of his ears.

"... Are you sure that's what you were drawing?"

"I know it's bad! Go ahead, make fun..."

"N-no! We wouldn't; i-it's just... hehe..." Yuni began to giggle.

"T-that man's head," Dino pointed, trying desprately to surpress a smile. "Looks like a potato."

"Isn't that what it is?" Byakuran asked, causing everyone, besides Tsuna, to break out into laughter.

"Yes, I know; okay, you can stop laughing now. Guys," The Decimo scowled. "It's not that funny!

"Guys!"

• • •

Half an hour later, the bosses had finally recovered from their laughing fit. They sat together in comfortable silence, watching as the stars came out and the moon rose higher in the black sky.

"Um, guys?" Enma began uncertainly. "Is there anything you want to do different, you know, after visiting the future?"

Everyone was a bit surprised at the sudden question, but Dino answered right away. "Yes; I'm determined to do something special for my Family! I'm not going to just be the guy that 'paled around with the greatest bosses of mafia history'! No, I'm going to do something big! Something that will be remembered."

"Dino..." Tsuna looked up at his older brother figure with respect.

"I know you will, Dino!" Yuni gave the man a kind hug.

"Well, what about you, Yuni?" The blond boss asked.

"Me? Well... I suppose, after seeing how pretty and clean the world looks in the future, I want to help make it become a real-ly-ah..." The girl stuttered as she tried to pronounce the word.

"Reality." Enma finished. "That's really nice, Yuni."

"A little weird for a mafia boss, but whatever." Byakuran smiled.

"What about you, Enma-san?"

"I-I guess I just want to try harder to pass down my morals." The red head began shyly. "After hearing that story about the Rae Family and how Tsuna stood up against it, it inspired me to try harder to become what Tsuna is."

"What is Tsuna?" The brunette asked quickly.

"A good boss." Enma concluded, causing everyone to smile fondly at the Vongola heir.

"I'm not going to be boss!"

"Ahem!" Byakuran interrupted the mundane rant of Tsuna's with an impatient cough. "Isn't anyone curious at what _I'm_ going to do?"

"Of course we are, Byakuran!" Yuni exclaimed. She gave the other bosses a look, causing them all to agree with unenthusiastic mumbles.

"Well, since you asked! I'm going to scour the world, searching for my sweet Aellô's ancestor! For I know she must be out there somewhere, waiting for her knight bearing delectable marshmallows to come and save her!"

"Doesn't he realise that would make him Aellô's grandparent?" Tsuna whispered to Enma. The red head shook his head and shrugged.

"Looks like it's your turn, Tsuna!" Dino exclaimed.

"Um, maybe we should just skip me..." The Decimo answered softly. "My resolution isn't as special as yours..."

"Aw! Come on! You can tell us!"

"Alright!" Tsuna raised his hands to stop the flood of protests from his friends. "My resolve is... not to change anything at all!"

The bosses blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"Because... despite the Rae Family incident and the Dino not being special thing, everything was... good. Matteo seemed like a nice guy, so the Vongola is in good hands, no matter what name it's now under. The world seems peaceful and happy, so that's good. My biggest concern was that something might have happened to us, our alliance. You know I'm not a fan of the mafia based relationships, but our Families' alliance... it's sort of like a surviving reminder of our friendship. And as long as that's there, I don't care about the rest. Well, I do care, but you know what I mean."

Tsuna gave the group a sheepish grin. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, that no matter what changes, it's good to know somethings never will..."

"Couldn't have put it better, Tsuna." Enma smiled.

Together, the five sat under the night sky, not just as allied bosses, but friends.

**• • • The End • • •**

**Author's Note: And that's it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted and just simply read this fanfiction! We can not thank you guys enough!**

**To ****_Mangafreakfoeva_****: HAPPY BIRTH MONTH! Haha! You're an awesome friend and we're all so glad you liked this story!**

**This isn't the only fanfiction we're going to write together! So please, please look forward to more fanfictions from us, ****_Mangafreakfoeva, Tsuna 4 Cn4s, Longlivemarshmallows, SpringRiverImagination, Wandering Illusionist and Gloomy-Kid-609-Biter-108! _**


End file.
